<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>170928 (a kiss is still a long way from home) by stanlee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987350">170928 (a kiss is still a long way from home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlee/pseuds/stanlee'>stanlee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, arlo is an asshole (but what else is new)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlee/pseuds/stanlee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I never thought I’d live to see the day you’d be looking down on me.” he says tightly. </p><p>“Arlo?” Remi digs her fingertips harder against his wrists. “Shut up.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Remi (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Remlo One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>170928 (a kiss is still a long way from home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There couldn’t have been a better time to go trekking through the park, Remi thinks. It’s a beautiful late afternoon, one of the kinds that make you sit back and admire the true loveliness of the way that cornflower blue sky blends into impossibly tender shades of coral and stretches past acres of billowing olive blades of grass. </p><p>The kind of ambience that would halt any perturbing thoughts in your head so you could appreciate nature for what it was as you sit back to watch the neighboring geese paddle around in their lake, or make up backstories for the turtles sunbathing on logs.</p><p>But she also believes that an aesthetically pleasing atmosphere like this could only be enhanced with a saturated streak of victory from a hard-fought battle.</p><p>“We <em>crushed</em> them!” Remi punches her fist in the air. “Bowling’s still boring as hell but your friends sucking at them made it fun for once. We’re definitely ordering more food next time so they can spot us when we win, too.”</p><p>“I doubt they’re going to be as keen to play now that they know you’re a demon when it comes to competition,” Arlo replies, tone as mild as the weather, but Remi knows he’s a lot more satisfied with their score outcome than he’s letting on. “You’re right, though. There’s got to be a next time soon so you can ask Theodore how his broken foot’s holding up.”</p><p>Remi stops dead in her tracks. “You mean I actually fractured it?” </p><p>No way they’d just left Arlo’s friend to fend for himself after she’d accidentally dropped a ten-pound ball onto his foot like an anvil. He’d shrugged it off like it was nothing, but it didn’t cross her mind that he might’ve been faking it just to be nice. </p><p>Oh god. She was the worst. </p><p>“Are you crazy?!” Remi tugs at his forearm, and when he doesn’t budge she wraps her arm around it, pulling backwards with all the force she can muster. Why guys felt the need to act so macho in situations where it was completely unnecessary for them to be, she wouldn’t ever understand, but that didn’t mean they should be letting any injury of that severity go unchecked. </p><p>“How could we just leave right after the game ended? He can’t get home on his own like that! We have to take him to the ER to get scanned!”</p><p>“Hellooooo-? Are you hearing me right now? E. Are?” The back of her shoes dig deep into undergrowth and she curses the higher deities for granting Arlo his tank-like ability. </p><p>“Wait…” </p><p>An unsettling sense of wrong curls at the pit of her stomach like someone had just opened a can of squirming, squiggly worms and jostled them down her throat.</p><p>Arlo’s suspiciously unresponsive.  </p><p>“You’re messing with me, aren’t you.”</p><p>Slowly, he turns to flash her a radiant, cheek-to-cheek, <em>shit-eating </em>smirk, and in exchange Remi elbows him with the same momentum she uses to shatter walls. Arlo snickers, stepping back in an attempt to unlatch Remi’s iron-clad grip on his sweater so she doesn’t sock him in the face, but before he can find his balance karma has his heel catch on a cleft in the ground and they’re both meeting their fates face first into dirt and wildflowers. </p><p>Arlo actually lets out a grunt when they find floor, air leaving Remi’s lungs when her nose aggressively jolts against his chest at the contact. Despite the throbbing sensation, she’s shaking with incredulous laughter as she grabs his wrists to heed his escape while propping herself up.</p><p>Dickwad. Remi knows he’ll probably make a stink over his soiled clothes when they get back to his apartment later, but at the moment he completely, wholly deserves it.</p><p>“Really? Years of trying to pummel you into a pulp and you get bested by a <em> rock </em>?” Remi gloats, chest heaving. “I can’t believe that’s all it took, this whole time! You should totally see the look on your… right now...”</p><p>The burst of giddiness sputters and dies in her throat as she locks stares with him.</p><p>The expression drawn on his face is one she’s never seen when he was fifteen, stoic and infuriatingly supercilious, nor in the midst of his arrogance and overconfidence at seventeen or even twenty one, the weight of the world pressed to his back as he tried to slip on a role three sizes too large for his own feet.</p><p>There’s not a single sliver of smugness she detects in Arlo’s eyes as they regard each other, and if she didn’t see the yearning in them before it’s all too easy to notice now.</p><p>His gaze flickers to her lips.</p><p>Remi’s throat goes dry. </p><p>“You know, I never thought I’d live to see the day you’d be looking down on me.” he says tightly.  </p><p>“Arlo?” She digs her fingertips harder against his wrists. “Shut up.”</p><p>It’s silent for a moment, and then:</p><p>“Okay.” His jaw clicks shut. “Okay.”</p><p>When Remi leans in and closes the distance between them, there’s more familiarity to it than any memory she can place. </p><p>Arlo melts into the press of her mouth, cocking his head slightly to give her better opening. The tips of his eyelashes tickle her left cheek; he’s willingly pliant against the pressure of Remi’s palms as she tentatively moves her lips against his to taste the aromatic fragrance of afternoon coffee at the bottom of her tongue. </p><p>For all of his scathing jabs and cruel practical jokes, the way he’s returning her kisses is nothing short of cautious as if he were wary of breaking her. Shattering the moment.</p><p>She couldn’t not notice how Arlo’s pulse skips a beat underneath her nerve ridden hands- can’t not be overtly aware of the almost delicate way he slips his fingers in with hers to offer support- steady, secure, <em> safe </em>.</p><p>Teeth lightly graze the bottom of her lip and a small noise caught between a yelp or a gasp escapes Remi’s throat. The sound of alone it hits her like a truck hurtling forwards at full force- She’s kissing Arlo- and not only that but she’s <em> enjoying </em> it.</p><p>The fact that they’re doing this in an open field where anyone could see them, the discovery his skin is like anything but steel to the touch despite his passive.</p><p>Everything about this is almost as bizarre as it’s unbearable.</p><p>Blood boiling, heart hammering, Remi leans back, the cooling air even more starkly brisk against her wettened mouth. She presses her teeth down over it, watching Arlo blink at the sudden separation as he lifts mussed bangs from his face.</p><p>Remi consciously has to remind herself to swallow, hard. Sunlight fares all too well on him.  </p><p>“Hey,” he says, voice husky but tinted with concern as he props his weight against his elbows. “Are you good?” </p><p>She tries not to notice the squeeze to her hand that sends electricity traveling up her arm in the wrong direction and wonders what would happen if she zapped herself to check if she was hallucinating. </p><p>“They’re soft.” Is all Remi could say. </p><p>“Huh? Of course they are- I mean.” Arlo shakes his head, trying to compose himself. “What did you think they’d feel like?”</p><p>“I uh…” Remi turns to look at him, still worrying her bottom lip. “Didn’t think about them.”</p><p>She tries: “Were you?”</p><p>There’s a drawn-out pause as Arlo realizes the insinuation behind her question, the flush fanning from his face to the tips of his ears deepening at least twenty shades.</p><p>“Smooth tongue, Pinky,” he coughs, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand. “But that’s a secret I’m taking to the grave.”</p><p>“Any chance I could dig it out?” Remi offers him a flustered grin, wishing she wasn’t so overwhelmed so she’d be able to revel in one of the few instances Arlo’s had the composure knocked out of him to the fullest extent. </p><p>The edges of his lips turn up a fraction of a milliliter as he presses his fingers to her cheek, thumb brushing against the corner of her vermilion.</p><p>“You can try.” </p><p>And then it’s his turn to tilt her face towards him, hand gliding up her nape to steal the breath she’d just managed to catch. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me, writing a remlo fic free of any angst or mentions of rei? if you came across this it's a figment of your imagination and nothing else</p><p> based off of this <a href="https://twitter.com/DummyVibing/status/1311389777023897601?s=20l">tweet</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>